


Strip Twister

by prescription



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Gabriel, M/M, Smut, Strip Games, Submissive/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prescription/pseuds/prescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriuosly just Gabriel being Gabriel and playing strip twister with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Twister

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this almost a week ago, so I decided to just finish it. I wasnt as determined as I was when I came up with it, so I totally winged it when it came to the ending.

Sam let out a heavy sigh as he walked over to the leather chair placed in front of the crappy hotel television, cold beer in hand. He leanded back into it, stretching his legs out. He tried not to think about the fact that he refused to hunt with Dean again. It's happened so many times before that Dean knew he would come back, but neither of them could be completely sure of that.  
Sam just need time away from him and his angel. The two never seemed to keep their eyes off each other. And quite honestly, it made Sam kind of jealous. He hadn't had a romantic, let alone sexual, realtionship in a long time.  
Sam told himself that he didn't have time for that, but it could be nice to have sex once in a while. Always stressed, always on the road. He wanted to have fun for once, to have something like Dean and Cas had.  
Just then, the sound of fluttering wings distracted him from the tv screen. He whipped his head from side to side, but there was no angel in sight.  
He shrugged, then raised the beer bottle to his lips, taking a sip.

"Hey Samsquatch."

Sam spewed beer out of his mouth, the contents landing on his lap in little dots. He turned his head to the left to see Gabriel standing there, leaning on the chair with his arm, his other hand in his pocket. He had that mischevious smile plastered on his face, and Sam knew he came to cause trouble.

"What are you doing here?" 

Gabriel shook his head, his smirk not waivering one bit. "Let's play a game, Sammy."

Now it was Sam's turn to shake his head. "Not interested."

"Cmon! I'm bored," Gabriel begged, shifting his body slightly.

He then snapped his fingers, and the tv went black. Sam looked at Gabriel, his eyes practically sparkling in the dim light of the room. 

"Are you telling me," Gabriel began, "that you're not even a wee bit interested in what I have in store for you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know what you've been thinking, man. I know your jealous, desperate for what Dean and Cassie got."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam stated, focussing on a certain spot on the floor now. 

Gabriel just laughed, and snapped his fingers once more. This time, a Twister mat appeared before Sam at the base of his feet. Between him and the tv, there wasn't that much room. He didn't like where this was going.

"Sammy, you and I are gonna play a game of strip Twister."

Sam chuckled, again shaking his head. "No, this is not happening."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, his grin growing even wider. "Oh really? I'm an archangel, kiddo. I can just make you. C'mon, it'll be fun! Unless you're too...prude."

Sam rolled his eyes. This angel was just asking for a punch in the throat. But of course, he wouldn't feel anything. Sam stood up, chugged the remaining beer in the bottle, and let it drop to the floor. 

"This may be beer talking," Sam said, "but let's do this."

"That's what I like to hear!" Gabriel exclaimed, patting him on the back. "Now, here are the rules. Ya spin the arrow," he said, pointing to the spinner next to the mat, "and you move accordingly. But instead of taking off clothes on every red you land on, you do it on every move."

Sam gave him a questioning look. "That sounds like a fast game."

"Just trust me," Gabriel insisted, pushing Sam onto the ground. He landed on his hands and knees with a thump. Next, Gabriel sat down close to him, kneeling beside the spinner. He snapped his fingers one last time, and both his and Sam's shoes and socks disappeared. "I'll go first."

He flicked the arrow with his middle finger, and it spinned and spinned until it stopped on blue. He smiled at Sam.

"Right hand on blue,"" he announced, placing his hand where it should be. Staring intently at Sam's face, he used both his hands to peel his grey t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. He placed his hand back to the blue spot, which was near Sam's thigh. Gabriel could have just snapped his fingers to take his shirt off, but that wouldn't have been as fun.

"Your turn," Gabriel said in a sing songy voice. Sam shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head, then reached over and spun the arrow. While it was spinning, he tried not to notice how close Gabriel's hand was to his upper thigh. He could practically feel his fingertips... The arrow landed on green. He then carefully reached his left hand over Gabriel's shoulders to the available spot, and let out a heavy breath. 

"Shirt or pants, Sammy," Gabriel laughed. 

Sam thought for a split second that if he wasn't going to take off his pants, then the next move he had to. He decided he might as well do it now. He straightened up and, using his knees and legs for support, quickly unbuttoned his jeans. Once he slid them off, he balled it up and threw it behind him. His boxers were dark blue and crinkled, and Gabriel bit his lower lip anxiously as he looked at them.  
Once he was in his position again, Sam chuckled.

"This is ridiculous," he stated. "Neither of us is going to go so far as to take off our boxers."

"Speak for yourself, kiddo," Gabriel smirked as the arrow landed on green. He slid his right hand to the spot, which was right Sam's cock. He noticed a bulge, then snickered. 

"Looks like you're hiding something, Sammy."

"Dude, no, shut up. Just take off your damn pants."

Gabriel snapped his fingers with his available hand and the pants vanished. After Sam took his turn and he no longer had his shirt, they were both in just their underwear. This made Sam uncomfortable. His throat felt like it was constricting him. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, but he was.

"Alright, game's over," he said, almost demandingly. Gabriel, being completely under Sam, just looked him in the eyes. Their faces were so close together that their noses could almost touch. 

"Not yet!" Gabriel countered. "What the hell, man."

"I really don't thi-"

Gabriel lifted his head up slightly and placed his lips against Sam's soft ones. As quickly as it happened, Sam pulled away and stood up.

"What are you doing!?" Sam exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

Gabriel sat on the mat, looking up at Sam. "Well you're no fun."

Sam stood there a bit longer, thinking how he actually liked the kiss. It...wouldnt hurt to... experiment a little.  
He let out a sigh and looked down at Gabriel. Dean had his angel so why couldn't Sam have his own?  
Gabriel stood up and suddenly the mat and spinner was gone. He was about to just leave when-

"Show me what you got," Sam reluctantly said, so quietly that he wasn't even sure he heard himself. But Gabriel did hear, he heard evey word. He leaned into Sam and, wrapping his hands around his bare waist, began kissing him gently.  
The height difference between them was apparent, so Sam let Gabriel push him into the bed nearby. Gabriel being on top of him made Sam grow an even larger erection, making him just as anxoius as Gabriel now, who was kissing him with more force now. Sam groaned softly, and Gabriel took that as a sign to move down to his cock. Sliding his hands along Sam's waist, he slipped his boxers down just enough for his cock to show. It was large and already dripping with precum, making Gabriel shiver. Sam was involentarily bucking his hips up as Gabriel ghoested over his cock with his fingertips.

"Do it, cmon," Sam moaned impatiently. His hands were balled up in the sheets of the bed, pulling at them. Gabriel smiled as he thumbed over the head of his cock, smearing the precum. He licked his lips, wondering if Sam would let him suck him off. He wasn't going to ask anyway, and placed his mouth over Sam's dick, which throbbed in his mouth.  
Gabriel started to suck, and at the same time swirl his toungue around in the slit.

"Fuck, yes," Sam sighed at the sound of Gabriel pulling back slowly and slurping, then going down, swirling his toungue around the head.

Gabriel then pulled back all together, and placed his hand on the slick cock. He started to twist and pull faster and faster, until Sam cummed with a jolt and a moan, all over Gabriel's hand.  
He wipped it off on Sam's thigh, then stood back up.

"Wha-" Same began, only to be cut off by Gabriel turning him over on his stomach.

Sam knew where this was going, so he got on his hands and knees. Gabriel them began to intsert his fingers, one by one, slowly stretching him. Sam winced at the sensation, chills running down his spin.

"You ready?" Gabriel asked, enjoying Sam's eagerness when he nodded his head. 

Just before Gabriel could do anything, however, the motel room door opened.  
It was Dean.  
His eyes were wide, hand still on the door handle and frozen in his steps. Then his quickly shut his eyes, disgusted.

"What the hell are you doin to Sammy??"he asked. He dared not open his eyes.

 

"Sammy? Sam!"

Sam opened his eyes and sat bolt upright in bed. Dean was by his side, looking down at him with crossed arms.

"Uh..." Sam managed.

"Ya fell asleep," Dean explained. "But, seeing as there are tons of beer bottles on the ground, you probably passed out. I'm sorry for whatever I said that made you upset. Lets go, alright?"

"So...you didn't see Gabriel here?"

"No..? What were you dreaming about anyway? You had a smile on you face until I woke you."

Sam gulped, trying hard not to look like he just had a very vivid sexual dream. "Not a damn thing..."


End file.
